Anime Games
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: Anime Characters from around battle for the title of greatest
1. Round 1 Rumble

Anime Games(Like Cell Games, but more Anime)  
  
PC=Perfect Cell  
  
STH=Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
G=Goku  
  
CF=Cyber Freiza  
  
CG=Captain Ginyu  
  
IZ=Inspector Zenigata  
  
GI=Goemon Ishikawa  
  
M=Mario Mario  
  
L=Luigi Mario  
  
CL=Chun-Li  
  
GF=General Firecracker  
  
H=Hercule  
  
OC=Officer Cartman  
  
R=Ryoko  
  
A=Ayaka  
  
LI=Lina Inverse  
  
N=Nappa  
  
GF=Welcome to the Anime Games. I am General Firecracker and I'll be the guideline through this tournament.  
  
As you see, many characters from all over the world of Anime have come to prove that one is the greatest fighter.  
  
The rules are simple. The first one to get K.O'd, get knocked out of the ring, or dies is the loser. So with out any further adue, let the games begin.  
  
GF=Our first match will start: Perfect Cell VS. Mario Mario.  
  
*Statistics*  
  
Name: Perfect Cell  
  
Age:???  
  
Weight:???  
  
Attacks: Kamehameha Wave, Spirit Bomb, Special Beam Cannon, Final Flash, Solar Flare, Death Ball,and Death Beam.  
  
Apperance: Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT  
  
Name: Mario Mario  
  
Age:???  
  
Weight:???  
  
Attacks:Super Mario, Fire fist, Bowser Tosser, Cape of Reflection, Wrench Boomerang, and Warp Drain Drop-off  
  
Apperances: Mautiple Nintendo Games  
  
PC=Please, give me a more worthy challenge.  
  
M=You better get ready, you Amboxious Android.  
  
PC=Why don't you put your pasta where your mouth is.  
  
GF=Are you ready? FIGHT!!  
  
Mario Begins the round with a kick to the chest of Cell. Ohh.. but Cell dodges it and counters with a blow to the back of   
  
Mario.  
  
PC=Enough of this!!! Time to send you to the great pasta bowl beyond. KA....ME....HA....ME....HAAAAA!!!!  
  
M=Not yet!! Cape of Reflection  
  
GF=I don't believe it!! Mario is using his Cape of Reflection to reflect Cell's Kamehameha Wave back at him.  
  
PC=NO YOU DON"TTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
GF=Cell just dodged the blast. But wait. Mario is riding the wave and has grabed Cell   
  
M=Cell!!! Meet my little friend. Warp Drain Drop-Offf!!!!!!  
  
PC=NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
GF=I still can't believe it. Mario just threw Cell into a Warp Drain. Who knows where he'll pop u.... Wait! Outside the ring.  
  
It's Cell.. Oh my gosh he out of the ring.. It's over!! Mario Wins!!!!   
  
M=I'm da winner  
  
PC=Noooo!!! It can't beeeee!!!!! I am Perfect!!!! You are a....a plumber!!! Ahhhhh!! Final Flash!!!!  
  
M=You Foooooolllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!! Super Mario Reflection!!!!  
  
PC=Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(explosion)  
  
Did Cell Destroy Mario?? And if he did, Who will advance to the next round all this and more next time on Anime Games!!  
  
On the Next Anime Games. What,Mario survived? Cell has been blasted into another demension? But How??? Next time:   
  
Second Match Chaos  
  
{}  
  
------------  
  
{} {}  
  
------ ------  
  
{} {} {} {}  
  
--------------------------  
  
| | | |  
  
M--{} {}--{} {}--{} {}--{}  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | M PC A CL OC IZ H R CF STH G CG GI L LI N 


	2. Round 2 Authorita

ANIME GAMES  
  
ROUND II  
  
SECOND ROUND AUTHORATA  
  
Last time, Mario had just reflected the Final Flash attack and it was heading for Cell.  
  
PC=NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M=So Long, Cell! You Grandma sittin' on the curb, eatin' a block of cheese, smokin' 3 packs of cigarettes, and drinkin' a  
  
quart of milk. Digusting that's what you are.  
  
PC=CURRRSSSEEE YOUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
(explosion)  
  
G=Wha? I can't sense Cell's energy any more. That Mario must have beatten him.  
  
Z=OUTTA MY WAY!!!  
  
G=Huh?  
  
Z=All right!! I know that one of you is Lupin The 3rd.  
  
R=Geese Pops give it a rest!!  
  
Z=Shut up You filthy , retched woman.  
  
R=WHATTTT??? WHY YOU...  
  
OC=Shut Up Both of you and respect my athorata!!!!!!  
  
Z=What The... Who the heck are you?  
  
OC= I'm Officer Cartman and you shall respect my authorata!!!  
  
Z=Listen kid, that's real nice, but shouldn't you be in school or at home watching your little After school special  
  
and having your mama make you a bolonga sandwich? Ha ha ha ha  
  
OC= I SAID YOU SHALL RESPECT MY ATHORATA!!!!!  
  
(CLOBBERS ZENIGATA WITH HIS NIGHTSTICK)  
  
Z=What??? Why You.....  
  
GF=Attention!!! Would Inspector Zenigata and Officer Cartman report to the ring for your match.  
  
Z=I'll deal with you in the ring  
  
OC=Just Bring It!!  
  
GF=The next match will start. Inspector Zenigata vs. Officer Cartman.  
  
Character Data:  
  
Inspector Zenigata  
  
Shows: Lupin The 3rd  
  
Attacks: Cuffs of the Accursed,The You're Under Arrest Attack, Inspector of Fire, and Badge of Revealing Light.  
  
Character Data:  
  
Officer Cartman  
  
Shows: South Park  
  
Attacks: Respect Authorita, Club of the Cartman, Cheesy Poof Crusher, and Kenny Shield.  
  
GF=Are you ready?....Fight!!   
  
Z=Get Ready!! Take This  
  
GF-I can't believe it. Zenigata is launching his fist towards Cartman. Ohhhh!!! He just missed him.  
  
OC=Take this...Cheese Poof Crusher!!!!  
  
GF=I can't believe it. It's...a....Giant Poof....It's heading toward Zenigata..  
  
Z=This match isn't over just yet!!! Ahhhhh.....INSPECTOR OF FIRE!!  
  
GF=I don't believe it! Zenigata is on fire, but he isn't burning. He'sss....melting the Cheesy Poof.  
  
Z=Nice Try!!  
  
OC=Thank You! Now prepare!!! Club of the Cartman!!!  
  
Z=WHAT?  
  
GF=Woah!! Cartman's club is Growing!!!  
  
OC=TAKE THISSS!!!  
  
Z=AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GF=I can't believe it!! It hit! It hit!!!!  
  
Z=OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!1  
  
OC=Give Up! You can't Beat my  
  
Z=(softly)You're Under Arrest!!  
  
OC=WHAT???  
  
Z=(loudly) YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(paddy wagon cames out and cops grab Cartman)  
  
OC=Hey you can't do that!!! RESPECT AUthoritaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GF=We have a winner!! Inspector Zenigata!!!  
  
Z=I won!!! Now I'm closer to finding Lupin  
  
(backstage)???=He's good! However, he's no match for you, my mind slave. Hahahahaahaha!!  
  
Who is this mystery man? Who will fight next? Find out on the next round in the Anime Games!  
  
NEXT TIME=It's the World's Greatest Champ,Hercule against the Tenchi Muyo Beauty, Ryoko.  
  
What's this? Ryoko possessed? Next Time: Hercule vs. Ryoko! Round 3 Mystery!! See Ya!!! 


	3. Round 3: Pt 1: Enter Dirk The Daring

Anime Games  
  
Episode 3: Round 3 Mystery  
  
PC=Perfect Cell{X}  
  
STH=Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
G=Goku  
  
CF=Cyber Freiza  
  
CG=Captain Ginyu  
  
IZ=Inspector Zenigata  
  
GI=Goemon Ishikawa  
  
M=Mario Mario  
  
L=Luigi Mario  
  
CL=Chun-Li  
  
GF=General Firecracker  
  
H=Hercule  
  
OC=Officer Cartman{X}  
  
R=Ryoko  
  
A=Ayaka  
  
LI=Lina Inverse  
  
N=Nappa  
  
???=Unknown  
  
LT3=Lupin The 3rd  
  
????=Unknown  
  
D=Denny  
  
Last time, Inspector Zenigata was next to fight,but with a little opponent, Officer Cartman. The battle heated up and Cartman seem to have the upper hand with the Cheesy Poof Crusher. However, Zenigata pulled through with his new and unsuspected You're Under Arrest Attack. Now Zenigata advances to the next round, but now, lets get to the next match.  
  
(inside locker room)  
  
H= Yo, cop!  
  
Z=Yeah?  
  
H=Not bad fighting in there, but the one who's going to win this little tournament is me!   
  
Z=Oh yeah, well it takes more than talk to win! Good luck in your match!  
  
H=Luck is for sissies!  
  
Z=Oh! I'm sorry. Good Luck...Sissie!  
  
(outside)  
  
???=Excuse me sir!  
  
Z=Can I help y.... Woah! Nice hair!  
  
???=Thank you!   
  
Z=Wait! I've seen you somewhere. Red, yellow, & black pointy hair. Funny pendant, Deck of Cards  
  
I know you. You're Yugi Muto.  
  
Y=Yes! I"m here not to take place in this tournament, but to find a madman who seems to be wrecking the tournament.  
  
Z=Let me guess! Tall man, sideburns, hangs around with a swordsman?  
  
Y=No! You can't tell when he'll pop up.  
  
Z=Oh! Well I'll keep my eyes peeled.  
  
Y=Thank you!  
  
(Explosion)  
  
Z=Woah! What the...  
  
(Zenigata runs over to the site to see an oddly dressed man, wearing red colored armor, and holding a sword.)  
  
Z=Yugi! Get a doctor!  
  
(Later)  
  
G=Did you hear about that incident with the man?  
  
H=Poppycock! Just some weirdo in a goofy getup!  
  
G=Hercule! Don't mock his fashion! He could be hurt.  
  
H=I don't care! I'm just gettin' ready for my match up next.  
  
G=Who are you fighting?  
  
H=Some wannabe named Ryoko.  
  
G=RY.....O...KO?  
  
H=Yeah! What's your problem?  
  
G=Didn't you here? She's that space pirate with the fancy beam attacks.  
  
H=Just a prop!  
  
GF=Attention! Would Hercule & Ryoko please report to the battlefield immedietly.  
  
H=That's me! I'm up.  
  
G=Good Luck!  
  
H=Luck is for sissies!  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Z=Any information on this guy?  
  
Y=Wait! He's waking up!  
  
???=Wh..Where am I?  
  
Z=Take it easy! Your in the hospital.  
  
???=Thank you! I sohuld probably introduce myself.  
  
Y=Yes. Who are you?  
  
???=I'm...Dirk  
  
Z=Dirk?  
  
D=Yeah. Dirk. Dirk The Daring!  
  
Z&Y=WHAT? DIRK THE DARING?  
  
Z=You can't be the guy from that video game Dragon's Lair!  
  
D=I am!  
  
Y=What are you doing here?  
  
D=Well...I was entering the castle where Princess Daphnie was being held & A man nammed Denny popped up!  
  
(flashback)  
  
D=Who are you?  
  
DD=I'm Denny! I've come to ask you for a favor!  
  
D=Yeah!  
  
DD=What if I freed Daphnie and presented her to you for a favor.  
  
D=What is it?  
  
DD=You must compete in my Anime Tournament!  
  
D=I Don't know  
  
DD=Come on! Watch!(snap)  
  
(Daphnie appears)  
  
DA=Dirk!  
  
D=Daphnie!  
  
DD=See? I freed her. Now you must keep up your end of the bargain.  
  
D=Sure  
  
DD=Okay then(snap)  
  
D=WOOAHHHH!!!!!!!   
  
D=And that's how I ended up here.  
  
Z=Well! That's an intresting story.  
  
Who is Denny? Who is the mysterious Dirk The Daring? Who is this madman Yugi talks about?  
  
Find out next time. 


	4. Round 3: Pt2: Hercule vs Ryoko: A New Fo...

Anime Games: Round 3 Pt.2: A New Foe Arrises  
  
PC=Perfect Cell{X}  
  
STH=Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
G=Goku  
  
CF=Cyber Freiza  
  
CG=Captain Ginyu  
  
IZ=Inspector Zenigata  
  
GI=Goemon Ishikawa  
  
M=Mario Mario  
  
L=Luigi Mario  
  
CL=Chun-Li  
  
GF=General Firecracker  
  
H=Hercule  
  
OC=Officer Cartman{X}  
  
R=Ryoko  
  
A=Ayaka  
  
LI=Lina Inverse  
  
N=Nappa  
  
Y=Yugi Muto  
  
LT3=Lupin The 3rd  
  
DTD= Dirk The Daring  
  
D=Denny  
  
???=Unknown  
  
Last time, Zenigata met up with a mysterious boy named Yugi.  
  
As they were talking, an explosion occured with a mysterious  
  
man in the hole. After being rushed to the hospital, the mystery  
  
man revealed himself to be the legendary Dirk The Daring from   
  
Dragon's Lair. Who is this guy? All will be answered, but   
  
speaking of which, let's get to the fight against Ryoko &  
  
Hercule.  
  
GF=Welcome back. The next match is about to start.  
  
Hercule vs. Ryoko  
  
Statistics:  
  
Name: Hercule  
  
Shows: Dragonball Z,GT  
  
Attacks: Dynamite Kick, Present for You,  
  
and Dynamite Punch.  
  
Name: Ryoko  
  
Shows: Tenchi Muyo,Universe,& in Tokyo  
  
Attacks: Laser Sword,Demon Armor, & Spaceship  
  
Summoning  
  
GF: Are you ready?.....Fight!  
  
H=Take this girly-girl!  
  
GF=Hercule is launching his fist towards Ryoko? Can she block?  
  
R=Oh, how cute. But cuteness won't help you win.(Ryoko vanishes into the floor)  
  
GF=Unbelieveable! Ryoko has just vanished in the arena floor.She could be anywhere.  
  
H(thinking)=This is another trick. It has to be. No one csn just vanish into the floor.  
  
R=(behind him whispering in his ear)Yes they can. I can  
  
H=(with a look of terror on his face)uh...oh!  
  
(Pow! Hercule is sent flying with one of Ryoko's punches)  
  
GF=Hercule is heading toward the edge of the ring. If he falls out, he loses. Will he fall out?  
  
H=(Shouting)No I WONNNN'TTTT(slowly stops an inch before the the edge of the ring.)  
  
GF=Incredible! Hercule has just stopped before falling out. The match continues.   
  
H=Phew! She's good for a woman. I've got to try to kick her out.  
  
R=(behind him) You'll never kick me out.  
  
H=(terrified look)Not again!  
  
(Hercule jumps & prepares for an attack.)  
  
H=Take this! Dynamite Kick.   
  
R=(laughing) Nice try! Now let's get serious.   
  
(Ryoko crosses her hands over her chest and starts to glow.  
  
R=Demon Armor! Come to me!  
  
(Ryoko's body glows bright red & turns yellow. Her body is covered in armor & the glow stops)  
  
R= This is my Demon Armor! It protects me from an attack with a spirit of a demon soul lost long ago.So your attack is useless.  
  
H=Oh...no  
  
(Hercule's attack connects, but it doesn't even dent the armor.)  
  
R=Hahahaha! You fool. Now it's my turn.  
  
(Ryoko holds her hand out in the air. A beam if energy forms a sword in her hand.)  
  
R=Take this! LASER SWORD!!!  
  
GF=The sword is heading toward Hercule. Will it connect?  
  
(It heads toward Ryoko, but stops an inch to his face. Ryoko falls to the ground with a pain in her head.)  
  
R=AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!  
  
H=Ryoko! Are you okay?  
  
(Ryoko's body stands up. She looks possessed)  
  
???=Ryoko isn't here anymore. I control her body now.  
  
H=Taking...Over?  
  
???=That's right! She will only do what I say now.  
  
H=But..that's...im..impossible.   
  
???=You Fool! Nothing is impossible with my Millenium Rod.  
  
H=Wh..Who are you?  
  
???=Who am I? I'll tell you. Remember this name. MARIK!  
  
H=Marik?   
  
Y=MARIK  
  
H=WHAT?  
  
(Yugi & Inspector Zenigata run down to the arena.)  
  
Y=Marik! What do you want?  
  
(Marik snickers)  
  
Z=Yugi! Is this the person you're talking about?  
  
Y=No. Ryoko has become possessed by him.   
  
Z=How can he do that?  
  
Y=He possess something called A Millenium Item.  
  
Z=Huh? Millenium Item?  
  
Y=Yes. Back in ancient Egypt, there was a force so powerful, that is sealed away in several Millenium Items. Marik has the Millenium Rod. I possess an item too. My Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Z=So that pendant is a Millenium Item too.  
  
Y=Yes. Marik's item allows him to possess anyone he wants.  
  
Z=Well, where is he?  
  
Y=No one knows. He hides in the shadows like the coward he is.  
  
M=Can it, Little Yugi. We will meet soon enough.   
  
Z=Good! That way I can arrest you.   
  
M=You Fool! Do you think I come alone? My Rare Hunters are here with me. In fact, several of them are in the tournament. Do you know Freiza,Captain Ginyu,Nappa,even Goemon is my slave.  
  
Z(thinking)Goemon? Then Lupin must be here too.  
  
M=Yes, and with them, I'll be the one who gets the wish.  
  
Z=Wish! What do you mean?  
  
M=You fool! The winner of the Anime Games will recieve one wish from Shenron, The Eternal Dragon and it can be anything.  
  
I'll be able to wish for the power to be pharoh of Earth. After that, no one will be able to defeat me.Hahahahaha!!  
  
(Ryoko falls to the ground.)  
  
H=RYOKO! Someone call a doctor!  
  
Y=That won't help. her mind has been banished to the Shadow Realm.  
  
H=Shadow Realm?  
  
Y= Yes! Many souls have been banished there by Marik's Millenium Rod.  
  
GF=Well, I have no idea what has happened, but Ryoko's body has been down for more than 10 seconds. So, Hercule's the winner.  
  
H=Why should I be celebrating? Ryoko's in some unknown place  
  
Y=Hercule. We can bring her back.  
  
H=We Can! How?  
  
Y=By defeating Marik, we can free her mind and put it into her body.   
  
H=Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find him?  
  
Z=Eaiser said than done. We should wait for his next move.  
  
Y=Zenigata's got a point. It's best to wait for him to attack next.  
  
H=Fine.  
  
Y=It's agreed. Together, we will defeat Marik.  
  
Can Yugi, Zenigata, & Hercule defeat Marik? Next Time: Anime Games round 4. Goemon vs. Dirk The Daring: Enter the Knight 


	5. Anime Games Round 4: Dirk The Daring vs ...

ANIME GAMES   
  
ROUND 4  
  
GF=General Firecracker  
  
DTD=Dirk the Daring  
  
H=Hercule  
  
M=Marik  
  
IZ=Inspector Zenigata  
  
Y=Yugi  
  
L3=Lupin The 3rd  
  
Last time, World Champion Hercule went head-to-head with Ryoko in Round 3.   
  
Also, we learned about the mysterious knight named Dirk the Daring & how he was transported here by Denny, the host of this tournament. Back at the match, Ryoko seemed to be winning the match, when a mysterious man named Marik possessed her with the Millenium Rod, one of several item from Ancient Egypt.   
  
What will be his next move? Let's find out.  
  
(At the hospital, Hercule, Yugi, & Zenigata watch Ryoko who is not even moving.)  
  
H=Poor Ryoko! That coward Marik turned her into nothing but a giant puppet.   
  
Z=Darn it, Yugi can't you do anything with your Millenium Puzzle?  
  
Y=My puzzle's power can't do anything about this. You see, Ryoko's mind can be anywhere in the Shadow Realm.   
  
Z=Blast! Then the only way to save Ryoko is to go find that jerk Marik. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!  
  
Y=Let's go see how Dirk is doing  
  
Z=Oh yeah. I almost forgot.   
  
(At Dirk's room)  
  
Z=How you doing' Dirk?  
  
DTD=Great! I can leave today.  
  
Y=That's good.  
  
GF(speakerphone)Will Goemon Ishikawa & Dirk The Daring please report to the ring for their match.  
  
DTD=Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.  
  
Y=Wait. Dirk, take this.   
  
(Yugi hands Dirk a weird pendant)  
  
DTD=What is it?  
  
Y=It's a Dragon Pendant. It will increase your sword power.  
  
DTD=Why my sword?  
  
Z=Goemon is a Jito Ryo Master. He uses his sword to attack.   
  
DTD=Well then. I'm in for a match. Let's go.   
  
Y=Go get him Dirk.  
  
DTD=Thanks Yugi. Thanks Zenigata.  
  
(At the tournament arena)  
  
M(in the shadows)Go my mind slave and win me a spot in the next round! Hahaha  
  
(Dirk enters with Yugi & Zenigata)  
  
GF=Great! Dirk has showed up. Now, Round 4 can begin.  
  
G(possessed by Marik) So! You showed up!  
  
Z=Goemon! After Dirk kicks your butt, you're under arrest.  
  
M=You fool! Goemon isn't here. I'm taking control of this body.  
  
DTD=How can that be?   
  
M=You fool! You should know who I am. Remember this Name! MARIK!!!  
  
Statistics:  
  
Name: Dirk the Daring (powered by Dragon Pendant)  
  
Shows: Dragon's Lair, Dragon's Lair 2: Timewarp.  
  
Attacks: Dragon Slaying Slash, Shield of Just, Rebirth, & Green Dragon Beam.  
  
Name: Goemon Ishikawa (possessed by Marik)  
  
Shows: Lupin The Third  
  
Attacks: Hi Jump Kick, Sword Tornado, Shadow Sword.  
  
GF=Are you ready…..FIGHT!!  
  
(Both players charge for each other.)  
  
DTD=Take this! Dragon Slaying Sword. (Dirk swings his sword, but Goemon jumps.)  
  
DTD=He's fast.  
  
M=Good! Now attack him.   
  
G=Yes master. Hi Jump Kick.  
  
(The kick connects and sends Dirk flying.)  
  
(Dirk stops a foot before the edge of the ring.)  
  
DTD=Ow!!! Man that hurts.  
  
M=You idiot! This is only the beginning of your torture.  
  
DTD=I'll show you.   
  
(Both Goemon & Dirk charge for each other with their swords pointed out)  
  
G&DTD=YAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
(Both swords clash with each other. Dirk & Goemon stand there, the wind blows, and Dirk falls.)  
  
GF=I can't believe it! Dirk has just fall….what's this  
  
(Dirk turns into a skeleton and crumbles.)  
  
(Audience screams)  
  
Z=What the…?!  
  
Y=No! This cannot happen! Dirk…He…he…can't...be….  
  
(Dirk's bones start to glow)  
  
Y=Look! The skeleton….it's reforming.  
  
(A bright light fills the arena. When it dies down, Dirk has gotten up, and is in fact breathing)  
  
M=WHATT? YOU'RE ALIVE????!!!!  
  
DTD=That's right. Your cowardly attacks from your pawns can't beat the power of my Rebirth ability.   
  
M=YES I CAN! GOEMON, ATTACK!!!  
  
(Goemon charges for Dirk)  
  
DTD=Not again.   
  
(Dirk points his sword at Goemon & starts to glow.)  
  
DTD=Take this! GREEN DRAGON BEAM!  
  
(A green beam launches out of Dirk's sword into the form of a dragon & hits Goemon.)  
  
M=NOOOO!!!! I LOOOSTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
GF=Goemon has been knocked out. Dirk The Daring is the winner.  
  
Z=Alright, Dirk  
  
Y=Way to go, Dirk.  
  
M=NOOOO!!! STOPP CHERRING! You haven't beaten me yet. I'll possess another. Z=Goemon, You're under arrest.  
  
M=AHHHHH!!!! CURSE YOU YUGI!! CURSE YOU ZENIGATA!! AND CURRSEE YOU DIRK THE DARING! I'LL BE BACK FOR ANTOHER PERSON TO TAKE OVER! YOU'LL SEEE!!!!  
  
(Goemon falls to the ground)  
  
Y=No! Not again  
  
DTD=What happened to Goemon?   
  
Y=He's been banished to the Shadow Realm.'  
  
H=Hey!! Yugi!! Zenigata!!!  
  
(Hercule comes running down)  
  
H=I heard what happened.  
  
Y=How's Ryoko?  
  
H=Still the same.   
  
Y=Don't worry. We'll fix both Ryoko & Goemon.   
  
DTD=Could I help you get this Marik guy?  
  
Z=Sure. The more the merrier. That O.K. with you guys?  
  
H=Sure  
  
Y=Yes! Okay then. Together, we'll find Marik, defeat him, and free Ryoko & Goemon.  
  
Can Yugi, Zenigata, Hercule, & Dirk The Daring free Marik's prisoners & put a stop to his evil plans. Find out next time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
LUPIN THE THIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L3=Hey folks. Lupin here. So, Denny's decided to add my buddy Jigen into the next match. He's up against some monkey boy named Nappa. Only, Nappa is working for Marik, the same jerk who banished my buddy Goemon to the Shadow Realm. Can Jigen beat Nappa? You can call this Sayian's & Slots: Nappa vs. Jigen Toddles! 


	6. Anime Games Exhibition Match 1

**ANIME GAMES **

**EXHIBITION MATCH**

**DennyDenny**

**CCCaptain Caveman**

**GSGreat Saiyaman**

**Denny: Ladies and Gentlemen. We'll get to Round 5 in a moment. Right now were going to have a Superhero Showdown. Whoever wins this match, gains an automatic slot in the Anime Games tournament. First up. From Dragonball Z, the one, the only….GREAT SAIYAMAN**

**(Great Saiyaman walks out)**

**GSGreetings, good people. Prepare for justice.**

**(Does pose)**

**Denny: We'll see about that. Now, his opponent. From the Hanna-Barbera World. Give it up for the world's first superhero….CAPTAINNNN CAVEEEEEMANNNNN!**

**(Captain Caveman flies out)**

**CC (mumbles) unga...bunga…CHARGE!**

**(Both enter ring)**

**Denny: Are you ready...FIGHT!**

**GS: Hey you, my furry opponent. Do you know who I am?**

**CC: Unga…Bunga…Bucket on head man? **

**GS: No! Allow me to introduce myself. **

**(starts doing Justice Pose)**

**GS: I am….he that does not allow evil. The champion of justice…**

**(Poses) **

**GS: The Great Saiyaman!**

**(Finishes pose)**

**(Entire stadium is silent)**

**CC: Unga…bunga…That nothing. Watch…CAPTAINNNNN CAVEEEEEMAAANNNNN!**

**(The sheer power from the sound waves of his voice knocks The Great Saiyaman out of the ring, causing them to hit the wall, and slide to the ground)**

**(Everyone is in awe)**

**Denny: Uhhhh….well…There you have it, Ladies and Gentleman. You winner by ring out is…CAPTAIN CAVEMAN!**

**CC: Unga…bunga…you did good pose. Need to work on it though. Takes too long**

**GS: I'll do that. Good luck in the tournament.**

**(Both shake hands)**

**(Audience roars with applause)**

**Denny: Congratulations, Captain and thank you Great Saiyaman for participating. Up next, Round 5: Daisuke Jigen vs. Napaa**


End file.
